


What we share

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Gay, Incest, Jacking off, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Slash, Watching, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Mikey share a special moment together in a dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we share

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard and Mikey way do not belong to me they belong to themselves. They do not condone incest. Fiction fake Made it not true.

I can hear people just outside the dressing room in the hall. I haven't even bothered to lock the door. Really the fact we could be caught is thrilling. Almost as thrilling as watching him; my little brother is beautiful. I always tell him but I don't think that he believes me. I am sitting back on a plush black sofa with my knees slightly apart.  
I want to watch you cum. I tell him.  
I have no intention of touching him. He pulls one of the chairs from the makeup table out, to sit directly in front me and he is so close that our knees are almost touching. He tugs his jeans off and is taking his boxers with them. His cock is already half hard at the thought of him touching himself. I know he loves it; me watching him like this. He loves doing it for me. He gets off on it, it's quite obvious.  
He wraps his hand tight around his long slender dick. I undo my own jeans but I am not wearing underwear. I push them down just enough to free my dick. It doesn't matter how far I push them he doesn't watch me anyway. His eyes never leave mine. He licks his lips as he strokes himself, running his hand slowly and teasingly up and down his shaft. He slides his hand up to slowly to tease the slit before rubbing the precum around the head. He continues his slow stroking after that. My breathing sound loud even to my own ears and my heart is racing. He licks his lips again then says slow down.  
Gerard you're going to end it to fast.  
I nodded and slowed my own hand on my dick. Mikey's rhythm of his hand moving on his dick is locked in sync with me. He has a perfect dick and I think it's beautiful just like him. Just looking at it makes me ache with with need. He begins stroking a little fast now. His perfect pink mouth is parted as his breathing hitches just a little. His eyes flutter for a moment. His long lashes caressing his pale cheeks. I love everything about Mikey. I watch his perfectly pale hand with long, thin fingers go up and down. I love the way his hands look when he plays guitar. Sometimes he tilts his head back just the right way to expose the full expanse of his throat to me on stage. I want to lick it. He looks so sexual and I want to ravage him on stage but I do not. I never touch him and he never touches me.  
He never even looks at what I am doing when I am jacking off. He does this more for me and I know that. He only ever stops looking me in the eye when his eyes flutter close in pleasure. My dick throbs in my hand when he makes a soft whimpering noise.  
He picks up the pace, pounding his dick at break neck speeds. I know he is close, so I match his pace. He cums all over his hand, the white fluid running over his fingers. He doesn't move but waits for me to finish. I follow quickly behind him shooting my own load all over my shirt.  
Fuck, now I will have to change shirts, I grumble.  
He laughs lightly as he gets to his feet. He pulls his pants up heading over to cleans himself up. I sit back on the sofa for a few moment to gather myself before I tuck my own dick back into my pants. I pull myself up and head to clean myself as well. Once we step outside that room it's like it never even happened. It doesn't matter to me, I know that it did. I keep that secret close to my heart and a knowing smile falls onto my face. I love my brother and he knows it. I know he loves me to.


End file.
